Angel In Flight
by p3rryowl
Summary: Callie is an angel that just can't seem to keep away from a certain blue eyed blonde that she saved from a plane that went down just outside of Boise. Can Callie finally have the love she's been dreaming of since before she became an angel? What will Arizona do when she finds out what really happened in those woods? Can Callie save her in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So new story. Couldn't sleep and decided to test out the idea. Lemme know how it feels, enjoy. As you all know All greys anything belongs to shonda. This story is mine with some borrowing from Shonda's brilliant writing.**

Chapter 1

Callie Torres sat atop the apartment building adjacent to the newly christened Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She could hear the combined laughter of Doctors Derek Shephard, Owen Hunt and Richard Webber floating off the roof as they shot golf balls off into the distance. She would begin work there tomorrow finally after having requested a transfer from Miami General two months ago. Hunt seemed surprised that she was willing to give up her very specialized ortho department to head up the new one here but he didn't question it. He would be stupid to after what she did with Miami department. It was cutting edge in every way and she had managed to make a name for herself with her cartilage research and impressive experimental bone reconstruction techniques. She also had one of the lowest patient mortality rates in the country. Her patients just seemed to not die on her, despite the number of radical and experimental new surgeries she was implementing.

Callie chuckled as she contemplated her old nickname from Miami general. Doctor Halo. It was a running joke that she had angels on her side keeping her patients alive for her. If only her colleagues knew how creepily accurate they were in giving her that nickname. Callie had been an angel living on earth for the past 150 years. She had been a nurse in the Civil War and promptly died in one of the ensuing battles. She was given a choice, she could return to earth as an angel to help or she could pass on and enjoy her afterlife. She had absolutely no idea why she chose to come back but she did and she had been here ever since.

When she first woke up after coming back down to earth she was butt naked in a forest and had a Halo glowing brightly above her head and some very feathery appendages sticking out of her back. She quickly discovered being an angel did nothing to get rid of the panic engulfing her. Yep, she felt human emotions just fine as far as she could tell. Years passed and she learned to tame and control her powers. She discovered she could "dim" the glow on her halo down to a light frequency that humans couldn't see but it always did amuse Callie when her cat started pawing at the air where her halo sat above her head. Her wings she could cause the appear and disappear whenever she actually needed them and they thankfully left her clothing intact once she made them disappear. Her first year as an angel taught her it was impossible to put clothes on when your wings simply could not fit through a small hole in the back of a shirt. As for her other powers, they were all more subtle. She did have the cliché angel ability of healing but it was mostly minor things. She couldn't cure cancer, but she could ease a common cold or stop a flu virus from killing someone outright. Her enhanced vision, remarkable strength, control and precision made her almost quite literally the perfect surgeon. Add that to the fact that she could sense the strength of human souls as well as see them once they left a person's body (aka dying) and you've got the perfect recipe for a rockstar in the OR.

Callie frowned as she watched the surgeons hit ball after ball into oblivion. For the first time in years she didn't feel like a badass ortho angel rockstar. She was nervous. After months of some creepy angel stalking on her part, she would finaalllyyy get to formally meet and work with HER. The girl with the gorgeous blonde curls and eyes bluer than any blue she had ever seen.

Callie sighed and spread her wings as she stretched from sitting on the cold concrete of the roof for so long. She took off into the night, her hair whipping around her face as she smiled and felt the wind rushing through her wings. A warm giddiness took over her as she flew around the city before heading back towards her apartment. A warm bed, a glass of wine, sleep and thoughts of Doctor Arizona Robbins would keep her company tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Callie could sense 7 souls in torment and confusion as she flew over the forest just outside Boise. She could clearly see plane wreckage and she urged her wings to carry her faster towards the pain she could feel emanating from those souls._

"_uh-oh" was the first thing that Callie uttered as she finally found the survivors._

_It was close to 3am and Callie was sure their human eyes couldn't pick her out of the darkness. Her own eyes could easily pick out the small group of survivors. They were all wearing scrubs._

"_Hmmmm surgeons probably. They look the type." Callie pondered._

"_lucky I was passing by then….." she said to herself sadly._

_Callie hadn't even meant to be all the way out here. She had just needed a breather from all the drama at home and came out for a quick flight and had ended up passing over the forest and sensing their distress. She could see a young girl. Dead obviously and she was sitting next to a very handsome man who had his head in a blonde woman's lap. Callie gasped as she focused on the blonde. Even in her state of obvious pain she was so absolutely breathtaking beautiful. The moonlight shone through her golden hair. Her eyes were closed in a fitfull slumber. Callie's eyes drifted down to the blonde womans leg. She cringed as she assessed the woman's injuries. The compound fracture looked to be a bad one and she was sure the resulting infection would cost the woman her leg. By the looks of things, the survivors had been here for at least a couple of days._

_Suddenly Callie was aware of the ghost of the dead girl watching her with wide eyes. Callie beckoned her closer and away from the group so she could talk to the girl without alerting the others to her presence. Once they were out of earshot the girl opened her mouth and said_

"_Don't take me away yet."_

_Callie just stared in bewilderment. That was a new one from a recently departed soul. They usually asked why they died._

"_you're here to take me away aren't you? You're an angel. I can't leave me friends yet. They need my help. I can't let them die._

_Understanding crossed Callie's features._

"_I'm not here to take you away. I'm here to help. Only you can decide to leave when you're ready but I can help if you need that later on. But first we can help your friends. What's your name? Callie inquired._

"_Lexie. Lexie Grey. We're surgeons. We were supposed to be helping with a conjoined twin separation in Boise but our plane went down." Lexie looked sadly at her friends before continuing._

"_That man with the blonde woman. I love him. His name is Mark Sloan. The woman he's lying on is Arizona Robbins. That Asian woman who can't sleep, her name is Christina Yang. The girl she's sitting next to is Meredith, my sister. And the man with her is her husband Derek Shephard. The pilot is still in his seat in the plane."_

"_well lexie I am so terribly sorry for all this. I can't give you answers on how or why but we can definitely help them out a bit. Can you tell me what their injuries are? I'm a surgeon too when I'm not flying around town."_

"_Mark's got a cardiac tamponade, Meredith drained some of the blood with a spray bottle tube, Arizona has a massive compound fracture with bugs beginning to nest in her wounds. Jerry the pilot is paralyzed from the waist down but we've immobilized him, and Derek has severe lacerations to his left forearm. Christina had a dislocated shoulder but that was pushed back in and Meredith seemed to be the lucky one. Everyone is stable and holding for now but Mark isn't gonna hold much longer…" Lexie looked like she was about to be in tears if she still had the ability to cry._

"_Alright, I need to get close to them while they're sleeping but I can't do that if Christina is still awake. From what you told me, her injuries seem to be the on the light side so ill put her to sleep for a little but and see what I can do about the others."_

_Callie flew around the trees and approached the Asian woman from behind and noiselessly approached her. Lexie seemed to be keeping an eye on the others to see if they woken up and she gave her a thumbs up signaling they were all still passed out from exhaustion. Callie could sense Christina's inner turmoil. She seemed to be more fragile than the others but was the best at hiding it. Callie cringed as she realized psychologically that meant the woman would have some killer PTSD if they got through this alive. She'd seen it thousands of times over the years. Those with the best kept face lost it harder than those who didn't. As Callie got a read on Christina's body, she slowed the young surgeon's bodily reactions and pushed her into a deep REM cycle. She induced a dreamless slumber, giving her a much needed reprieve from the horrors she had and would still have to endure. Once she was sure Yang was asleep she checked on hers and Meredith's bodily functions. Besides being dehydrated, they seemed to be in decent shape. She moved on to Derek and extended her palms over his arm._

"_What are you doing?" Lexie asked silently materializing next to Callie._

_Yeessh! I'm still not used to them doing that. Callie silently cursed to herself._

"_Since I am a doctor I know how to influence and control their bodily functions to help them. Right now I'm boosting Derek's immune system to help fight infection and draining some of the blood collected in his arm. I'll be doing the same for the other's injuries as well. Short of me actually getting my hands in there, which I obviously can't, I can only boost and help their bodies repair themselves faster than they normally would. But in Mark's case, I think that is going to make all the difference." Callie softly whispered to the young ghost whose eyes had resumed their sad stare at Mark Sloan._

_Callie moved on to where Mark and Arizona where lying. The blood near his heart was collecting again and she drained as much as she could and tried to stabilize some of his other organs as well. After Callie did all she could from the pilot she turned her attention to Arizona. Even in slumber Callie could not help but smile at the childlike innocence coming off her face. She worked quickly over the leg and noticed some internal bleeding and tried to stave that off as best she could._

"_She likes women." Lexie suddenly interrupted Callie's thoughts._

"_what?"_

"_Arizona. She likes women. You are just her type. Most of the nurses she slept with at the hospital are hot brunettes."_

"_um ok?" Callie replied with a blush._

"_The way you're looking at her. I can tell. You already really like her. Being dead makes you really notice things. If she gets out of here alive, you should take a chance on her. Life changes in an instant. It turns on a dime. You should know that. Don't end up like Mark and myself. I got the promise of a life and love with him forever. And it took me dying for us to put everything aside and make that promise to each other."_

_Callie just looked down at the blonde beneath her as she pondered the extremely wise words of a young woman she probably would've loved to know._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie collapsed into an on-call room in her new ortho wing. She closed her eyes and let out a pent up groan. This day was not going as she planned. Her first day at GSM was tiring, even for her. She had barely signed the new paperwork and left Hunt's office when her shiny new pager started blaring at her hip. A bus of elderly people touring the space needle skidded and toppled in the rain drenched streets. Callie had been in and out of consults and surgeries all day and she had only managed one quick glimpse of her blonde colleague. "ughhh…" Callie had a plan. She got all dressed up and was supposed to be badass and charm the pants off the blue eyed surgeon. Maybe ask to grab a cup of coffee later on. She practiced and planned what she would say for multiple scenarios. She hadn't been on a date in decades. Alright maybe she was overdoing it a little. The blonde was different and more than worth it. She was good. Through and through. Callie didn't see many people like that and the fact that she had been watching the blonde continuously since she had stayed with the doctors for their ordeal in the woods so many months ago.

Callie's heart sped up. She could sense Arizona on her wing. From what she had heard from the other doctors, nurses and staff, Arizona was normally a perky peds surgeon that was adored by her patients and their parents alike. But since the plane crash and resulting loss of her leg, she hadn't been the same since. Something was missing from the blonde. And it wasn't just the ridiculous heely's she used to wear around the hospital.

Arizona was ten paces from her on-call room and seemed to be in a hurry judging by her quick and harried pace. All of a sudden Callie's on-call room door burst open and the haggard looking peds surgeon closed the door, locked it and slumped down to the floor.

"Yeah, long day for me too." Callie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Even exhausted, the way Arizona slumped down to the floor was cute in every sense of the word.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea anyone was even in here. Ill get out of your hair, god im not normally this unobservant…." The flustered blonde was rambling and struggling to scramble to her feet.

"Dr. Robbins whoa, slow it down, it's ok. There are two bunks in here and this part of the hospital is the quietest, which I'm guessing is why you came in here in the first place. I know kids aren't always the quietest and your peds ward is so much happier than any other I've seen." Callie smiled at the tired woman. She knew she shouldn't be this giddy, especially when the object of her affections was obviously having a moment but Callie couldn't find it in herself to give the woman her privacy. Now that she had her alone, she didn't wanna let her go. And she actually talked to her! Callie was about two seconds away from hyperventilating and needing a ventilator.

Arizona contemplated the brunette in front of her. She was beautiful. The pictures she'd seen when she googled the woman didn't do her justice. Full curves, delicious lips, hmmmm nice lips- whoa Robbins where'd that come from? Arizona mentally chastised herself. This woman was gorgeous, and Arizona was….. well where should she even start? No leg, night terrors that kept her screaming awake 90% of the time she tried to sleep for more than three hours, oh and she was just broken and very unattractive. No. There's no way this beautiful surgeon would ever look at her like that.

"You're Doctor Torres right? The new head of our ortho department?"

"Yeah, Callie Torres. Just transferred from Miami General."

"Yeah I heard you did some great work over there. Why in the world would you leave all that behind?" Arizona visibly relaxed and settled down on the bunk opposite Callie while they talked.

_I came here because I think you're beautiful and your dead friend Lexie made me promise and I also can't seem to leave you alone._ Wait too intense Torres. Stick with casual.

"Well this is gonna sound kinda like bragging but the ortho ward there was top of the line. I already did everything I could do for it and it was pretty much self-running. I'd been there for awhile and I felt like I could use a change of scenery and space. Fresh start you know?"

"Yeah I love the idea of a fresh start. But some things you just can't leave behind." Arizona's hand unconsciously tightened its grip over her thigh. She should've been able to feel the lumpy mattress of the bunk under her foot but all sensation stopped at her thigh. She could feel her itchy sock damp with sweat and her stump aching and sore from being in the prosthesis all day.

"Arizona?" Callie met sad blue eyes with her own.

Before Callie could utter another word Arizona's pager starting beeping obnoxiously at them. They broke eye contact and Arizona tiredly got to her feet. Callie resisted the urge to glare at the offending object. It was cutting her time with Arizona short.

"Hey Arizona, um….. later. When we're not so tired or anything. Do you think we could maybe grab a cup of coffee or something? I mean… if you want to, that is…?"

Callie was 100% shocked when Arizona burst into a full out smile. She swooned right then and there. Good Lord this woman had dimples! For the space of two tiny seconds Callie got a glimpse of the perky peds surgeon that everyone had been missing.

"I'd love to Calliope." And with that Arizona limped out of the on-call room and towards her peds ward.

Callie just sat there stunned and with an idiotic grin gracing her face.

"You know Torres, that wasn't a very angelic like way to ask someone out on a date." A deep voice suddenly boomed right next to Callie. She jumped a mile high and almost toppled off the bunk she was sitting on.

"Aren't angels supposed to be all grace and poise? That wasn't smooth at all." Lexie chirped from Callie's left.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!"

Lexie and Mark just chuckled and looked at Callie with matching smirks on their faces.

"God it's bad enough to have one ghost following me around, but I've got a lovesick ghost couple who insist on playing match maker….." Callie muttered under her breath darkly as she glared at the two offending ghosts.

"Cal stop being cranky. You know why we can't leave. Arizona was my best friend. She was the only family I had."

"Yeah Callie, and when Mark promised me forever in the forest I didn't realize I had to wait around for him to finish his business down here." Lexie smiled at Mark.

"yeah well at least you're together till Mark is ready to go. I'm gonna be a single shrew angel forever…." Callie slumped back onto the bed.

"What are you talking about? She said yes didn't she?" Mark just said looked at Lexie confused.

"Yeah but what if she goes to get coffee with me and thinks I'm a complete weirdo. How is this even supposed to work? What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she finds out what I am?! Creepy angel stalker isn't exactly sexy or appealing! Not to mention you two! Oh btw Arizona your dead friends won't leave me alone and have been helping me keep tabs on you since the plane crash!"

Callie started spouting off rapid fire Spanish and pacing the room.

"Callie!" Mark got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop speaking Spanish. I don't speak Spanish. You are a badass surgeon for crying out loud! Get a grip and get your angel butt back out there and go save some lives. Then after you will talk to Arizona, turn up the charm and tell her you're gonna meet her for coffee before you guys start your shift tomorrow. Got it?"

Callie just nodded obediently and allowed Lexie to push her out of the room.

Not even ten seconds later Callie came bursting in again. Lexie and Mark just looked at her like she was crazy.

"How did she know my name is Calliope?!"

**AN: So many ideas on how this should go. I miss Mark and Lexie and didn't wanna keep them apart anymore. Plus since the finale I've needed some happy couples. My heart is still broken from it. **


End file.
